


Christmas & Chill

by cueviolet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Do it, Dom Harry, Gay For You, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I know they act nothing like this i dont know them personally but i can dream, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Little Bit of Everything, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of smut, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis in Panties, M/M, Merry Christmas, Omega Louis, Pansexual, Short Stories, Sub Louis, Top Harry, all - Freeform, and harry is 21, and louis fringy hair is my fave so ya, bad boy hazza, cause damn it that hair is beautiful, do it now, gay for all of you, get it on iTunes along with made in the am, good shit right here, i just want louis to stop growing up, inspired by ariana grande, jk, k read if you want too i want you too, k read now thank you, larry love - Freeform, lousi is just 19 in my mind, love it all, love you, pls love me, shia - Freeform, so fuckin good, so i make harry 35 years olders, sweet little lou, thank you, thank you christmas & chillll, these beautiful people, yes - Freeform, yes you might gonna cringe but k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueviolet/pseuds/cueviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Christmas & Chill from Ariana Grande.<br/>Basically Christmas in a Larry type of style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wit It This Christmas

 

_**"You know I'm tasty like a candy cane or gingerbread** _

_**I'm made with love"**_

 

"[Harry](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5589db72e4b00da0be356812/t/56635434e4b0f65463ec2086/1449350197530/)! Come here!" [Louis](https://41.media.tumblr.com/e293a149a1e61a48ef1e99b1ad3e76ad/tumblr_nz92hzBcRt1u1218vo1_500.jpg) called from his spot on their [scarlett couch](http://www.sellingantiques.co.uk/photosnew/dealer_collinge/dealer_collinge_full_1367845595379-5427826850.jpg) he was and has been for the past hour scrolling through Pinterest, while occasionally glancing at the telly. When the DIY of homemade candy canes and gingerbread appeared on his screen Louis knew he and Harry would be attempting this craft. 

Louis waited a moment for Harry's deep voice to bounce off the walls, it never did. Louis got up from his spot with iPad in hand while grumbling about Harry being a bastard, he was going to find Harry and show him what he wanted to do for the rest of the lazily spent afternoon. Louis soft footsteps trailed down their exhaustingly long hallway and turned to the left and up a staircase.

He walked into his and Harrys shared bedroom, no Harry there. A familiar melody could be heard from a very very familiar voice though. Louis left the bedroom and started towards their laundry room, which was placed at the opposite end of hallway and downstairs. Damn air vents. He groaned before quickly walking to the room.

"Harry." Harry was there squatted down before the dryer his back turned to Louis, he pulling out clothes and placing them in a black basket. Louis caught sight of his blue lacy panties still in the dryer. The ones that matched his eyes and the ones Harry had said were his favorite. He hadn't seen them since Wednesday last week, Louis is glad they are found and back, he's positive Harry is too.

There was no response from Harry.

Louis rolled his eyes and walked in the room from where he was stood at the doorway of it. He walked up behind Harry, lightly toeing at Harry's bare heel. Louis watched Harry jump then drop the panties he was holding and fall from his squat to the carpeted floor.

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes and a hand on his chest. Louis looked back down at him with raised eyebrows and a annoyed look covering his face.

He couldn't control it, his hormones were everywhere, thanks to Harry knocking him up.

"Harry." Louis said then Harry pulled a light pink headphone from his ear. "I called for you."

Harry stood up, he towered over Louis before bending down and picking up the panties.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't hear you. But-" He showed the panties to Louis with a big grin plastered on his face. "-I found them under the bed, and washed em." Harry placed his hand on Louis waist and pulled Louis into his side. "Maybe you can wear them tonight?" Harry asked placing a kiss in Louis hair.

"Maybe." Louis said taking the panties and dropping them into the basket then pulling on Harrys black button up. Not even halfway buttoned of course.

Louis looked up at Harry, giving Harry his puppy dog eyes. "I wanted to make candy canes and gingerbread with you. The baby wants to too." Louis grabbed Harrys other hand and placed it on where his bump will soon show. Louis wasn't that far along (only six weeks) but hell, he was going to use this pregnancy to every advantage it came with. 

"We can do that." Harry said placing a kiss on Louis lips and giving the slightest squeeze to Louis waist. "I just need to finish our laundry and then we can do whatever you two would like." 

"Okay, just please speed this up." Louis said motioning towards the laundry Harry still had to do. "I'm gonna be in the kitchen." Louis unwrapped himself from Harry and started walking out of the room.

"I'll be quick." Harry said rushing to get done with the laundry. 

**10 minutes later...**

Louis was sitting on the counter looking on his iPad at what he need for the two recipes. He hopped off gently and started pulling things out of the fridge and the cupboards. He sadly found out after getting all the ingredients for the candy canes out that he was missing molasses for the gingerbread. That was alright they were suppose to go shopping tomorrow and they could get some then and make gingerbread another day, it was all alright.

"I went fast. Folded and put away those clothes in record time." Harry finally walked into the kitchen. 

"Still you took ages."

"I did not."

"You did. I had to get started all by myself." So what Louis whined. Harrys grown to love it.

All the ingredients for the candy canes were out and there was large sauce pan out. 

"You haven't gotten started yet, I'm on time."

"Barely." Louis said moving to snuggle into Harrys chest.

He was clingy and needy too.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis small frame and swayed them side to side.

"You know what?" Louis asked trying get closer to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked holding Louis a little bit tighter.

"Fuck these candy canes. I just want you to hold me." Louis mumbled into Harrys chest

"You've already gotten everything out and in the bowls, baby." 

"I'm wearing my white ones tonight. They aren't the blue but they still are nice."

"Louis, I love that you know that, but you were set on this a few minutes ago."

"I don't want to tonight."

"And why is that?"

"We got no molasses for the gingerbread."

"Why not just candy canes then?"

"Gingerbread and candy canes go together, they are dumb on their own." Louis looked up at Harry. "They are like us."

"They are and then they aren't. They fit nicely together, yes. They are not dumb on their own, just not as good as they are together."

"That's what I was going at." 

"Right, now clean this up." Harry let his grip loosen and he stopped swaying them.

"Will you help me?" Louis said moving his hands on top of Harrys shoulders.

"Louis, you made the mess." 

"Daddy, pretty please." Louis looked at Harry through his eyelashes. "With a cherry on top." Harrys hands moving to Louis perfect bum.

"I don't like cherries." Harrys hands slowly starting to knead at the sweet swell of his finance.

"You liked em when you popped mine." Harry starts laughing.

Louis scoffs and takes his hands off of Harrys shoulders struggling a tiny bit with getting Harrys hands of his bum. "You know I'm shit and dirty talking but you can't do that." Louis said going back to the candy canes. "Do these by myself and they will be even better than when they are with the bloody gingerbread." Louis whispered pouring the ingredients into the sauce pan and turing on the stove.

Harry moves next to Louis gently brushing Louis' side. "Nah lets do that some other time Lou, I wanna like cherries tonight." Harry giggling while he says the last part.

"Fuck off Harry."

"It's Daddy to you."

"Again fuck off, before I blow sugar in your eyes." Louis says patting a bag of sugar with a wooden spoon.

"Threatening me? Watch your mouth before I bend you over the counter and spank you with that spoon until your ass is the color of the darkest cherry you have ever seen." Harry whispers into Louis ear and is rewarded with a small moan from Louis.

The playfulness in Harry gone, lust taking its place.

"You like that wouldn't you over the counter or my leg until your a whimpering mess with hand prints on you."

"Daddy." Another small moan from Louis.

Harry dived in his mouth attaching to Louis'. Soon Louis hands are in Harrys hair with one of Harrys hand back on Louis bum the other on the back of Louis neck.

"It's gonna burn." Louis managed to get out before kissing Harry again. 

"It won't."

"Daddy." 

"Louis I said it won't and it won't." Harry heard Louis let out a small okay. "Go get in the bed, I'll be there in a moment." 

"Just come with me?" Louis asked his voice small.

"Go get in the bed, Louis."  Harry said again his tone slightly harsh. He did't exactly mean for it but it did the job.

*****

"Ah, Ah, Daddy!" Louis was cumming as Harry pounded into him chasing his own climax.

"Amazing, sweetheart." After a few more thrusts Harry reached his high and was panting, his cum filling Louis sore hole.

Harry pulled out of Louis quickly jumping off the bed. "Don't move, i'll be right back." Harry told a dazed Louis.

He practically ran out of the room and into their kitchen grabbing the hardened stick that tasted of peppermint off the counter. He was back in their room just a second under a minute.

Louis was laying on the bed eyes almost closed. "Baby, baby don't fall asleep yet." Harry said brushing his knuckles against Louis check before thumbing over Louis thin lips. Louis eyes opened barely.

"Suck." Harry pushed the candy cane between Louis lips, trying to gather as much saliva on it as possible. 

"What?" Louis asked around the thick stick Harry made just smaller than himself. 

"Suck on it, it's for you." Harry said laying down next to Louis. 

"Thank you, Daddy." Louis said slurring with the candy in his mouth. His cheeks hollowing around as he looked Harry dead in the eyes.

"Want me to fuck you with that cause I won't hesitate." Harry asked getting under the sheets, Louis just gigged.

"Not tonight Hazza. Tomorrow, yes." Louis heard Harry mumble out an alright while he was pulled into Harrys chest.

Louis kissed the swallows every night, he told Harry it was for good luck but knew there was no such thing, he just enjoyed kissing Harry and his body. He thinks its time to tell Harry butterflies are good luck too.

"It's really good Haz what'd you put init?" Louis asked taking the candy out and poking Harrys lips with the sticky side he'd been sucking on. 

"All the love." Was all Louis heard before Harry kissed him and whispered a "Goodnight, I love you baby."

"Love you too, Daddy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. True Love

_**"Look at all the things my true love gave to me** _

_**My true love, my true love** _

_**You are my true love"** _

 

Christmas morning, 9:58 A.M.

Harry was just waking up from a splendid night of celebrating Louis birthday. Louis had given his virginity to his virginity to his 22 year old boyfriend while Louis was still 17 and lots of sex had taken place. Louis was still asleep and snuggled into Harrys armpit. Harry did feel a tiny bit scared cause he can now be charged with statutory rape, but he's sure they won't be caught.

Louis parents think Harry is like an older brother to Louis and they don't question a thing. When Louis told them he wanted to spend his birthday with Harry instead of them they were all for it and encouraged it. That was a 2 years back when Louis first asked, its become like a tradition now.

They are those types of parents who support anything. Drugs? YES! Skipping School? YES! Underage Sex? YES! Wait alright maybe not for the sex part.

Louis is graduating early from high school in January. Harry's proud cause fuck, his baby is graduating early when Harry got held back a year. Its beautiful and Harry brings it up almost everyday. Louis just hushes him and says they just can't handle him anymore so they are throwing him out in a nice way. 

Harry is just so happy and proud of his baby, sometimes he can't even breathe cause he has Louis in his arms and everything in the world is right.

When [Harry](http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/bg/Celebrities+attend+launch+party+axU6qU-mLvJl.jpg) and [Louis](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lios21Btfj1qe7at3.jpg) first met, it was by total accident.

*****

Harry being 20 and Louis 15. Some genius had decide to play  _Gone With The Wind_ in theaters for one night only.

The theater ended up being completely packed and the only seat that was available when Harry was looking at the screen was part of a couple seat, it is Harry's favorite movie so he choose to buy and use the seat.

Harrys seat was placed on the isle, Louis' on the inside right next to his. Harry got there a little early and Louis did too. 

When Harry walked up to his seat with Red Vines and a bottle of water in his hand he did not expect a beautiful young little twink with glasses to be sitting next to him.

As Harry sat down he noticed that the boy was texting someone on his phone, Harry didn't even know the twink's name but wow he did not like that he was texting someone when he could be talking to Harry. 

"I'm Harry." Harry broke the silence and noticed that the boy had a blue slurpee and popcorn along with milk duds. The boy looked up from his phone and at Harry and gave him a small smile. Harry smiled back him, his dimples forming.

"'M Louis, I like your hair." Louis said quietly then picking up his slurpee and taking a sip.

"Thank you." Harry blushed a just a little bit. "Are you excited that they're playing  _Gone With The Wind?_ " Harry asked trying to keep a conversation with Louis flowing.

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." Louis quoted with a straight face while Harry's mouth was open and his dimples making a beautiful appearance. Louis just smiled again before speaking again in his cute soft voice.

"Actually it's one of my favorite movies and and I'm just really happy they are playing it in a theater, like I love watching it in bed but this is gonna be really cool." Harry felt like he could listen to this boy ramble all day long, he loved it.

"It's my favorite movie ever." Harry told Louis.

"Ever?" Louis asked not totally sure of what Harrys simple statement meant.

"Like out of any movie i've ever seen in my life. And believe me I've seen plenty." Harry said using his hands to show for measure. He was a movie critic so he really did know his shit.

"Hmm, 'm not sure if it's my absolute favorite but it's in my favorite list, I can't really choose a favorite. That's too hard. Harry how did you choose a favorite? It seems impossible." 

"My favorite is the one movie I hate the most." Harry said casually.

A burst of confidence telling him to put his arm on Louis chair. He did it and Louis leaned toward him a little bit. Harry was shocked but thanking god and asking for more at the same time.

"What how, thats. It's goes against the point of it being your favorite, Harry that does't make sense."

"It does Louis. It makes perfect sense, just in a different world." 

"Your mad." Louis giggled while putting his phone into the back pocket of his skinny jeans. Louis adjusted his navy t-shirt before giving his full attention to Harry.

"Did you bring a coat of some sort Louis? This theater is really chilly."

"No." Harry frowned at that but Louis might need to cuddle him for warmth, ok its alright then. "I brought my blanket though." Louis smiled holding up a black blanket that was by his feet. Fuck no cuddles then, wait maybe.

"Thats's good, I'm just freezing a little bit." Harry said totally faking, he was more than fine in his sweatshirt. 

"I mean you could you use my blanket, we'd just have to share once I get cold." Louis shrugged grabbing his blanket again and gently placing it in Louis lap.

Fuck yah cuddles. Harry is ready for Louis to finish his slurpee and get cold from that. God he wanted the boy against his body now.

"Oh thank you, Louis!" Harry said unfolding the blanket and laying it on his body it reaching from his shoulders to the middle of his calves. 

"It's a little bit short. It's really soft though."

"No, you are just a giant Harry. Why are you so big?" And that last sentence went directly to Harrys cock. Thank god Louis' blanket was black and the lights were starting to dim.

 About 20 minutes into the movie Louis moved his drink from the cup holder to the floor and then he pushed the thing up, then he scooted all the way over to Harry not even in his seat anymore, almost sitting on Harry.

Harry wanted/needed Louis in his lap. Louis was snuggling into Harry's side when Harry asked.

"Lou?" Harry whispered moving the blanket on top of Louis too.

"Hmm?" Louis asked trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb the people around them.

"Can I hold you?" 

"You already are." Louis said tugging at the arm that was wrapped around his waist.

"On my lap though? I want you on my lap."

"Oh, well I mean, yeah, why not." Louis quickly and quietly moved to sit where Harry wanted him.

When Louis sat down he found it very very comfortable, almost like he he belonged there. Harry sighed when Louis sat one him happiness feeling him Harry Jr. was getting excited too.

Louis could tell Harry was really really happy, in more than one way. Louis just ignored the growing bulge against his bum and watched he movie.

When they reached the first hour of the movie Louis felt one of Harrys hands around his waist and the other tracing random shapes on his thigh. Louis started yawning thats when he decided to dig his head into Harry collarbone and that was when he felt Harry place a light kiss on top of his head.

Louis fell asleep after that. He didn't wake up until Harry woke him. 

"Lou, LouLou. Lou, baby. We have to leave now." Harry whispered in his ear. Harry's lips brushing against Louis ear.

"Harry?" Louis asked while opening his eyes.

"Yes, baby. Now we've gotta go." Louis got up from Harry's lap and stretched.

"Where are we going Harry?" 

"Home."

"Harry we don't live together. You're being silly." 

"Louis if you want to come home with me you can. I can drive you home too, if you want." Harry said while holding a sleepy Louis curled up in a blanket to his side. 

"Hmm, I wanna go with you. But my parents." Louis said smiling at Harry.

"A little lie won't hurt them, Lou." Harry said smiling back down at Louis.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked while walking outside with Harry.

"Just text em and say you ran into one of your mates at the movies and decided to spend the night with them." Harry shrugged.

"What if they say no?"

"I can take you home then, did you drive?"

"No, I'm 15." Harry stopped walking. "Harry c'mon it's cold out." Louis starts to drag Harry a little bit getting him to walk again.

"Louis you are really young. I don't think I should take back to mine."

"Harry 'm not gonna report you, chill out."

"Do you really want to come to mine?" Louis lazily nodded at Harrys question

"If we are just gonna cuddle and kiss a little bit yeah, 'm not comfortable with anything more though." Louis told Harry.

"Of course, Lou."

[Louis](http://media.tumblr.com/23ccea304b072d39675d8ca0fa2f0664/tumblr_inline_nfci3yNcH31rv41rq.gif) moved his own hair and smiled at Harry before getting into the passenger seat.

"Good please take me to your home then."

They went back to Harrys and cuddled, sharing very very light kisses and fell asleep in Harrys bed. Louis wearing one of Harrys shirts and Harry in just his boxers. 

*****

Harry smiled at the memory and watched as Louis began to stir a little in his sleep. Harry chuckled cause Louis' spent almost every night at Harry's since their 'first date'. 

Harry ghosted his fingertips up and down Louis back while he softly sang 'You are my sunshine' in Louis ear. It wasn't long after that that Louis had slowly opened his eyes. Louis pulled back looking at Harry with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Hazza." Louis whispered.

"Merry Christmas my lovely little Lou." Harry whispered back. Harry went ahead and kissed Louis, Louis kissing back too. "How did you sleep princess?"

"Good, really really good." Louis blushed before making his voice even smaller. "I want last night to happen again, daddy."

"Princess, it will. It will happen so so often."

"I'd like that."

"I'll make sure it happens." Harry said then he turned so Louis was now straddling him. "It can happen again right now, if you want."

Harry smirked and Louis just blushed even harder. "Tonight Harry, at night I like it when its nighttime, and we have Christmas party to attend at 3:00." Louis crawled off of Harry and out the bed, grabbing Harrys hand after he was out, now lightly tugging on it. 

"Hazza c'mon we've got to open presents." Louis grunted still trying to pull Harry out of bed.

"You've been bad this year you get zero presents." Harry said grabbing Louis and pulling him back into bed, Louis landing on top of Harry. "You will get spankings instead."

 "Thats not true I've been really really good." Louis told Harry with watery eyes.

"Baby, princess, I was just joking. You get so so many presents. Too many."

"Yeah?" Louis asked Harry cuddling into him.

"Of course, now come and lets open some." Harry said lifting Louis from the bed and carrying him bride style into the living room.

Louis eyes went wide when he saw the tree covered in [presents](http://cdn.tegna-tv.com/-mm-/bcef3913a9a4abe8a4ba8f15ad49fb3b85ffc32c/c=0-0-534-712&r=537&c=0-0-534-712/local/-/media/2015/12/11/KTHV/KTHV/635854495119449005-635854412963480393-635853602871576891-12342462-10153821484908184-6707177316356704368-n.jpg). The [presents](http://www.twotwentyone.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/white-and-silver-gifts.jpg) all had white wrapping paper or silver, it was beautiful along with the white Christmas [tree](http://www.twotwentyone.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/white-christmas-tree-3.jpg).

"I'm gonna make us a cuppa first, wait a minute then you can open them. I want to be in the room when you do." Harry said setting Louis gently on the couch.

"Yes daddy, and thank you daddy." Louis thanked him with a kiss before Harry went into the kitchen. 

"Your welcome baby."

Harry came back into the room to see Louis sitting patiently where Harry set him down.

Harry sat down next to Louis and placed their cups on the coffee table. 

He rubbed Louis back then said.

"Go on, princess, open em." 

Louis gave Harry a wicked grin and a passionate kiss then bolted to the tree and started tearing the wrapping paper open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi Hi. I'm being a slow fucking slug so get ready for christmas on new years. ;)))))) It is now 6:15 A.M. i think I've been here since 11 last night, but hi. another shit story, but on my last one there was 3 KUDOS left and Im like frakign out cause I got some love ty ty ty I love you three users I hope you have a wonderful merry christmas and just enjoy everything in life. I love everyone else that reads my stuff too but if wanna feel some real love leave KUDOS but its cool if you don't want to thats toattaly fine bro. But with these stories I'm just letting my imagination wander so like the movie theater part here moved way too fast but k whatevr I'm just tired and I watched the video diaries and cried a bit cause small little lou and the fuckin larry flirt every five second i just ahh CANTT EVEN yeah but i hope you liked this, you probably hated it but say you liked it for the sake of my heart. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE &&&&&&&&& HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS  
> call harry daddy cause you are the baby  
> YEAH and daddy kink everywhere because that is my favorite  
> and spanking not exactly eheheh it just sounds dirty and I'm an extra virgin so I add it in to make it sound like i know some shit. I know knowledge with breath play cause damnnnn its a little bit hott  
> I don't think i'd ever include it here unless Harry become some abusive asshole but i mean Louis might just beg harry one rainy night while they're parents are out of town and louis can control his hormones he just need his brother.  
> ooh sorry incest is a tiny bit hoat too, i guess it depends on how its written. i dunno bottom louis is great tho. Oh wo the tree of the all those presents = I was exaggerating on how much Harry spoils louis with the presents so its not that much but close too it k K thank you all have a good night don't get locked in jail for stealing cigarettes AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY GET FUCKED HARD  
> dude that tramps too harry gonna cum on it jesus i gotta sleep my mind is corrupt with smut and porn and please god let me into heaven K goodnight for realsies. I LOVE YOU ALL xxxxx


	3. Not Just On Christmas

_**"Baby, whether rain or shine** _

_**Naughty or nice** _

_**I'm by your side"** _

__

"Lou? LouLou, Babydoll where are you?"

[Harry](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B4B4qNLIMAAHmZS.jpg) called out getting up from his spot on the black park bench where he was sitting with eyes roaming the park for his [boyfriend](http://37.media.tumblr.com/d656c6709574cbfeeb2a6d4aad4297b4/tumblr_mywmubI9N21rs8kb5o3_250.gif).

They were playing hide n seek at the park, just recently after the rain had stopped.

Harry started walking around the [playground](http://wqow.images.worldnow.com/images/7975742_G.jpg), twisting his head looking at the trees and the black structure.

"Lou?" Harry called again "We agreed no trees. You know you not suppose to be there if you are." Louis wasn't.

"'M not!" Louis yelled from where he was folded together inside the top black tube.

Harry heard the direction of his voice and walked toward the playground.

"Louis, how're you so good with this game?" Harry asked, approaching the black slide slowly moving towards the other end.

"Your not on the slide, are you. So you would be over here?" Harry looked up the slide then moved towards the tubes.

"'M gonna have to get in there to see you." Harry sighed then made his way up the steps and into the first tube. 

He swore when something hit his shoulder, that making Louis giggle.

Harry looked up to see Louis through the tiny slivers that were placed in parts of the tube.

"Babydoll, I'm coming." Harry grinned when he got his shoulder unstuck from the tube. 

Harry quickly wiggled out to the other side and climbed the paling yellow ladder that was placed next to it.

He got on his hands and knees ready to crawl into the tube and get Louis.

Louis moved though. He wasn't in the tube anymore. He was standing at the end of it.

"You've gotta get me to win." Louis said innocently while looking at Harry who was still situated on his knees.

"Give me a second, Lou." Harry started crawling through the second tube, reaching the end much slower than Louis did.

He was meet with Louis' tan ankles peeking out from his skinny jeans when he got there.

Louis backed up and Harry quickly climbed out.

Harry stood then corned Louis.

Louis looking up at Harry with a soft smile while Harry placed his hands on Louis waist.

"You found me." Louis whispered.

"I did." Harrys lips ghosting over Louis'.

Just as Harry was going in for a kiss, he heard a shout. Harrys attention quickly snapped to the shout and away from Louis.

"Get a room, will ya?" It was the annoying Irish.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at Niall.

Niall and Harry were apart of a biker gang. Harry being captain and Niall newly recruited. 

Harry really really regrets letting Niall join, he only let him because Liam begged him non stop.

Liam didn't mention that Niall was going to be the fucking most annoying person ever and slight bit of a stalker too.

Harry rolled his eye's before growling out a "Fuck off." to Niall.

"Can't I'm babysitting." Niall pointed to Theo who was swinging on the swings.

"Daddy, lets just leave." Louis whispered to Harry. "Please, I want to."

"Are you sure doll?" 

"Yes, i'm done with park today." Louis yawned into Harrys leather jacket. "Thank you, for taking me I had fun."

Harry gave Louis a kiss as a reply.

Harry found a easier way to get down than up.

There was another small ladder on the side of where they were at.

Harry went down first then watched carefully as Louis did the same.

Once Louis was down Harry was pulling Louis into his side and walking towards the exit of the park. 

They did walk to the park so they would be walking home too.

Harry didn't speak another word to Niall just sending him a glare when he tried to start conversation with himself or Louis.

During the short walk home, it started to snow and Louis was smiling so wide and giggling.

"Look you can catch em on your tongue." Louis told Harry with his tongue out.

Harry hummed in response then pulled out their house keys and opened the door for Louis.

Louis stepped in and slipped off his shoes before going into the kitchen.

"You want a cuppa, daddy?" Louis was filling the kettle up.

"No thanks, doll. You go ahead though." Harry said placing his jacket next to the door on the coat rack.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see Louis halfway on the counter trying to reach the mugs.

"My lovely Lou," Harry said walking over and lifting Louis so he was on the counter.

"Thank you." Louis said softly grabbing his favorite [mug](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ae/8e/1b/ae8e1b8e710b1896715c6f3aec38f0db.jpg). 

Harry made it for him, when he had his short sentence to rehab.

"How do you feel about taking a bath?" Harry asked "With me?" His hands rubbing Louis clothed thighs.

"With you? Hmm I don't know your smelly." Louis wrapped his short legs around Harrys waist loosely.

"I'm smelly?" Harry asked his dimples making an appearance.

"Really really smelly," Louis giggled "And your hairs funny." Louis ran his hands through the curly locks.

"Oh, really?" Harry takes the mug out of Louis hand and places it next to them. He brings Louis closer to him, Louis tightens his legs.

Louis is laughing now and can't control it.

Harry just smiles and places a kiss to the corner of Louis mouth.

"Make your tea then come get in the tub."

Louis is still laughing but Harry still manages to hear the small "okay" that falls from his lips.

Louis is making his tea and Harry is setting up their bath.

Louis finishes his tea and quickly walks to bathroom.

Louis looked at the bath and like usual Harry had [outdone](http://pbcleveland.com/listings/314.jpg) himself. 

Harry wasn't in the bathroom when Louis got in there so Louis just stripped and climbed into the tub.

"I see your enjoying it." Harry said pulling his shirt over his head.

"'S really nice, daddy." Harry climbed in behind Louis.

"I love you, Lou." Louis was in Harrys lap tracing the swallows and running his fingers along Harrys collarbones too.

"I love you too, daddy." Louis said placing a kiss on Harry's neck.

Harry looked at Louis and placed his hand on Louis chin, tilting Louis up to him.

Harry leaned down, ghosting his lips over Louis'.

Louis tilted his head a little more then their lips carded together. 

Very very slowly like that, until Harry licked at Louis lip's asking for permission.

Louis granted it.

Harrys tongue explored Louis mouth, running along Louis own tongue. 

Their tongues battled for dominance, Harry winning.

Louis hands tangled in Harrys hair lightly pulling.

"Daddy, I want you." Louis whined rutting up against Harry. "Need you."

That is how sex in the bath ensued.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right good morning I woke up and was like shit gotta write. and this one doesn't even match the lyrics but when do they ever right? Whatever 3/5 we are getting close I'm just like on this mad drive to get these finished. Im gonna see if anyone has updated one of the stories I'm reading and then ill come back to this and write more. Dadddy Harry with Babby Louis is my fav sorry if you are like ew but i love it others might too. ANND I GOT 8 KUDOS YOUR TOO GOOD TO ME!!! I wasn't even expecting any so I'm like just really really happy about that I LOVE YOU KUDOS GIVERS THANK YOU  
> and and dand and I wasnna to attempt to write a larry text kinda thing but it may be on wattpaddd cause i wanna make a cover and all that fun stuff DONT WORRY I'm sure ill post it on here too if i do end up making it. ALRIGHT I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING CHRISTMAS EVE AND LOUS BIRTHDAY fuckin harry tweet him or leak your sextape its your choice. pls THANK YOU ALL AGAIN I LOVE YOU xxxxx


	4. December

_**"When December comes, I bet you want to** _

_**Wrap me all up and take me home with you** _

_**See what I look like under them lights** _

_**We'll keep it quiet, whatever we do"** _

 

Christmas Eve is boring for Harry. Very boring. He kinda just sits around with his sister while his mother complains about this and that.

He's done just that every year for the past three years.

He comes home to Cheshire ready and excited for Christmas thinking things will be different and better but they never are.

Always the exact same. Just a different shitty gift every year.

He still gives his mom a hug and a smile after receiving one of the ugliest track suits he'd ever seen.

He was raised in that type of manor.

Tonight Harry was thinking about going out, having a little bit of fun, and maybe he would get laid if he's lucky.

'Fuck it' Harry thought as he picked up his keys off the counter and slipped his [coat](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CToiXO9WEAAqlTO.png) on.

*

Harry wondered the familiar streets for a little bit.

Ten minutes after wondering he decided he didn't want to go to a club or anything, he'd rather find a quiet little shop order some food and read a little bit of anything.

Harry had heard of a shop that was close by, it would just be a short walk and then he was there.

He wasn't sure if it was open but why not check it out.

Five minutes later Harry was standing outside a small [shop](http://www.bkmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/verb-cafe.jpg) called Verb Cafe.

The lights were still on so Harry took that as yeah the [shop](http://m.mediapost.com/publications/101/BlenderBox.jpg) was open.

He opened the door and was met with the sound of a small ding and the smell of java.

He wiped his shoes on the door mat and carded a hand through his hair before walking to the counter.

Harry drummed his fingers against the counter for a second before clearing his throat.

There was small muffled shout from what Harry assumed was the back.

A minute later a gorgeous [boy](https://40.media.tumblr.com/2487a85b3592d24a24d48941b78c95d4/tumblr_nrtetdHlsP1undyuzo1_500.jpg) with glossy eyes and pink cheeks was walking towards Harry.

"Hi, um, welcome to Verb Cafe." *sniffle* "Hope you are having  a-" *sniffle* "a happy Christmas Eve." The boy wasn't giving Harry eye contact.

"Thank you, are you- are you alright." Harry was getting desperate inside for this boys attention.

Harry caught the barely audible "No." that left the boys thin lips.

"Would you want to talk about it?" Harry placed his palm on the counter, his middle finger tracing invisible zig-zags.

The boy finally looked up at Harry, his eyes red accompanied with tear stains on his cheeks.

"C'mon, I'm a great shoulder to cry on. I've done it for my mom and sister, a few times for my mates too."

Harry said with a smile he really wanted to make this boy feel a little bit better.

"I don't know your name." The boy said looking back down at counter.

Harry quickly caught Louis' chin with the tips of his fingers, guiding Louis to look at him again.

"I'm Harry." Louis looked at him with sad eyes before replying.

"Louis." Harry gave Louis a warm smile.

"We are now acquainted, so can we talk about it now?"

Louis sighed. "The shop's open, I don't have time to chat."

"It's pretty late. When do you close?" Louis gave Harry a sad smile.

"We're open 24/7."

"It's Christmas Eve, that's not right."

"It's my birthday too." Louis said softly.

"God,-" Harry dropped his fingers and ran his hand through his hair "-let me take your shift."

"Harry, you don't have to do that." A small smile on Louis face as he looked down.

"Please, Louis let me do this for you. It's your birthday. You shouldn't be working on your birthday."

"Harry, really it's okay."

"Louis, it's not okay.-" Harry slides over the counter, standing before Louis. "-I'm not okay, if you work on your birthday. No matter how badly you want to."

"Harry, it's not that I want to. I kinda have to in order to pay my rent and buy pizza."

"Come live with me. I can feed you all the pizza in the world and you can live with me for the cost of friendship, that then progressing to us confessing our love for each other."

Louis' starting to lighten up.

"Oh, as tempting as that is we've just met."

"I feel as if I've known you my entire life."

"Curly, the feeling is sadly not mutual."

"Yet."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis with a dimpled smile.

"Keep dreaming." Louis said with a chuckle while undoing the small black apron from his waist.

"Are you stripping for me, Lou?" A smirk dancing with Harrys lips.

"Of course I am Harry." Louis sarcastically stated while slapping the apron to Harry's chest. "I've decided I want a twenty minute break at least, so please, I'm taking you up on your offer." Harry smiled.

"Yay. Let me make you a drink. What would you like? Coffee? Alcohol? What do you have here?" Harry turned around looking at the menu above him.

Louis walked around the counter and stood opposite of Harry.

"I would like a Affogato." Harry turned around with wild eyes.

"The bloody hell is a Affogato?"

"Scoop of vanilla ice cream with a shot of espresso, quickly please I'm on limited time."

"I'm great at orange juice, how 'bout some of that?" Louis laughs for the first time that day.

"You are hopeless. I bet if a costumer came in asking for a salad you would say you have steaks instead."

"I'll make you some of my family orange juice, it's actually really good." Another smile from Louis.

"Sure, why not. Impress me."

"Alright I need four oranges and ginger." Louis scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Oranges to left a little then should be on the bottom. Ginger in that cabinet behind you."

Harry quickly grabbed the items of ingredients.

"Cup?"

"Under you."

Harry squatted down and grabbed a cup.

"Right, this will only take a moment."

Harry said before slamming a orange on the counter, Louis jumping in his spot.

"Jesus." Louis whispered.

"Sorry, just trying to get 'em soft."

Harry slammed the orange against the counter again.

Then again.

"Alright, I'm confident about this one."

Harry was opening the orange one second then he was screaming the next.

"LOUIS LOUIS HELP ITS IN MY EYES! LOUIS IT BURNS! LOUIS!"

Harrys hands were rubbing furiously at his eyes, the orange dropped and forgotten on the floor.

Louis was next to Harry quickly, his hands prying Harrys from his eyes.

"Stop rubbing your eyes idiot, you are just making it worse. There is citrus juice on your fingers."

Louis dragged a blind Harry over to the sink and quickly turned on the faucet.

"We need to wash it out with water now, you need to lean back and open your eyes Harry." Louis said gently to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath before whispering "Okay." He felt Louis lead his head towards the faucet, getting his hair wet too.

"Open your eyes Harry." Louis was rubbing his cheek and cradling the back of his head in his small hand.

Harry open his eyes and water rushed in, he hated the feeling and desperately wanted to close his eyes again.

When the burning stopped Harry wiggled his head in Louis hand. Louis turned off the water and brought Harry out from under it.

"Better?" Louis asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"I wanna talk to you now." Louis mumbled.

"Good, I'm glad I won you over with my pain." Louis laughed again.

"'M gonna have to clean up your orange juice fail first though."

"Does anyone else work here?"

"A guy called Zayn, it's rare to see him though. This girl works here too, I'm not sure if I've ever got her name. She's always wearing this ponytail and has a dimple on her left cheek. She's nice." Harry hummed in response.

Louis cleaned up Harrys mess and made Harry and himself hot chocolate in under ten minutes while Harry waited patiently on a couch in the back, drying bits of his hair with a clean dish towel Louis pulled out of a basket next to the sink.

"Hot [chocolate](http://www.nick-prosch.de/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/16-marshmallows.jpg) for two, with candy canes too." Louis said walking to Harry with the scalding drinks.

Louis handed Harry his drink then sat down next to him. [Louis legs under himself while Harry was partly sinking into the couch. ](http://www.slate.com/content/dam/slate/articles/double_x/doublex/2012/05/120525_DX_UnmarriedCouple.jpg.CROP.article250-medium.jpg)

"Louis?"

Louis raises his eyebrow while sipping his hot coco, as an answer to Harry.

"Why were you crying? When I first came in here."

"I'm only telling if you swear to secrecy."

"I promise." Harry does the whole cross my heart thing. Louis nods, approving.

"Alright well, where to start? Um, my family owns part of the Verb Cafe company, and we recently found out since we don't get enough costumers the entire thing is going to shit, we are getting shut down basically. Yeah well my dad kinda took it out on me cause last year I made these amazing sales and this year they weren't the same. Yeah so my dad told me that we are getting shut down because i've failed at making great sales again. Then this morning on my eighteenth birthday I wake up to a note saying the entire family gone on vacation to the Caribbean without me. Any other day 'ow' but on my birthday 'ouch'. I just spent the rest of the day with tears since I saw the note. Great family I've got. Like I didn't think my mum would but she did. And that just hurt a lot."

Louis' eyes were watery and his voice had broke.

"Oh, love." Harry said then Louis completely broke down.

Harry quickly grabbed Louis' mug of hot coco and set it on the table before Louis could accidentally spill it and burn them both, Harry set his untouched mug down too.

After setting the drinks down Harry pulled Louis into his chest and held him while he let his tears loose.

As Harry said before he has done this before and he has basically mastered the art of it.

But this time it felt different, he no idea why or how. Just knew that his main focus is Louis right now.

Louis was holding onto Harrys button up like it was his life and crying into Harrys bare chest which he actually was not minding at all. Harry smelt of cinnamon and pine.

Louis is really enjoying the position even if he's making a total fool out of himself.

Harry is rubbing his back and humming in his ear. Louis really really likes this.

Louis' tears were starting to slow and his breathing was becoming even again, matching Harrys.

"Thank you, Harry." Louis whispered.

"Anytime."

Harry told Louis about his family and how much they bothered him, Louis laughed at a few of the reasons Harry had come up with. They talked for the longest time about if Louis was going to move out now that he was of age, Harry trying to get Louis to think about living with him, cause fuck Harry really likes this boy. They talked about everything and anything for a few hours. Louis keeping the thought of moving in with Harry in mind.

Harry moved them so that they were totally cuddling now.

Louis pressed against the couch cause of Harry caging him in.

One of Harrys hands on Louis bare hip cause of the angle Louis' shirt is hiking up and exposing his tummy.

Harrys other hand behind Louis holding him to his chest tight, occasionally dropping kisses into Louis' hair.

Louis was pressed between the couch and Harry, his nose lightly brushing Harry's neck.

As close as they were he's never been more comfortable.

Their legs tangled together and their heartbeats marching to the same drum they ended up falling asleep like that.

Louis dreaming of him and Harry in a beautiful house with endless amounts of pizza and no worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how was everyones Christmas? My was great I got BETWEEN US and a fat head of all of them also tons of shirts containing 1D. I just in general had a really really good christmas and BU smells great so so good. Like I said we will be having christmas on new years for this story. I'm a little bit proud of this one cause i just feel like i did a good job with it? I dont know i just like it a lot more than the others. AND ADN 26 KUDOS NO FUCKING WAY YOU ARE ALL AMAZAYN I LOVE EVERYONE YOU ALL DESERVE WAY MORE PRESENTS THAN YOU GOT so i give you an update:)))))))))))))) Merry Christmas. Has this story turned out a little bit good? I hope so theres one more left then after that it's done. I'll come back though with another fun idea maybe it could be an actual story where it sticks to the storyline instead of different each chapter. Anyways I didn't write at all on Christmas day (i was loyal and spent it with the fam) but at like 11 i got on and started writign and fell asleep at like around 3 with my computer still running so when i woke up i was almost crying cause sometimes it doesn't save and I was so so so happy that it did save or i would have just thrown my computer at the wall. It felt like god really was looking out for me. Thank you. But yes this story is coming to an end and everyones been so fantastic I'm sad to have to end it but so so relieved at the same time cause i won't be like 'fuck fuck gotta write' every second. Again you've all been wonderful I love you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I want to add in the couch part it was too hard to describe last night so i just added that picture and wrote a sentence summary of it. Just imagine the man was harry and the was louis plus they had hot chocolate in their hands too. Alright bye bye for now xxxxx


	5. Winter Things

_**"Heyo, I wanna pretend we're at the North Pole** _   
_**Turning the heat into an ice cold holiday** _   
_**Made just for me and my baby** _   
_**My baby's in town and we're gonna do some winter things** _   
_**Hey"** _

"Mum!" [Louis](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/506631761980170240/ei6AmO2H.jpeg) raced down the stairs, phone clutched in his hand.

[Jay](http://media.tumblr.com/2035279852414e94f788de987cd3830f/tumblr_inline_mh3vj3hfoL1qfnjuw.jpg) spun around from her spot in the kitchen where she was doing the dishes.

"Mum!" Louis jumped in front of her, grabbing her soapy hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Louis, Lou-bear." She said with a pained smile, she loved seeing her son happy but he had a very tight grip on her delicate hands.

"Calm down, Lou." She tried gently tugging her hands from his grip. "Sit down, tell me whats got you so excited."

Louis took a seat and looked a Jay with a smile.

"Harryscominghomeandheneedsaplacetostaysoitoldhimhecouldstaywithusandhesgoingtobehereveryverysoon." He rushed out.

Jay looked at him her thin eyebrows almost touching, Louis took a deep breath.

"Harrys coming home!"

Jay frowned. "He's not staying here, Louis." She turned and went back to doing the dishes.

"What, c'mon mum, why not?"

"Louis, last time he did, I saw things I prayed I would never ever see in my lifetime."

"Mum, everyone has sex. He hasn't gotten me pregnant." Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Yet." Jay whispered under her breath.

"Mum, we always use protection. And I take those pills. I'm safe."

"Louis, there is still a chance a young fertile omega like yourself can get pregnant."

"But I haven't."

"Louis, my answer is the same he's not staying here."

"Mum, he'll have to sleep on one of those park benches then."

"Then let him."

"No mum! Thats mean and he's my alpha."

"Louis you are not mated."

Louis pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed his mum the mark.

"He's my alpha." He repeated. Then got off the chair and made his way upstairs and back to his [room](http://homemydesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/top-15-white-bedroom-decorations.jpg), leaving his mother shocked.

Louis slammed his bedroom door and tumbled to his bed landing in the white mass of blankets.

Since Louis was an only child he was a little bit spoiled.

He grabbed his phone from where it had fallen onto the white wood floor.

He unlocked his phone being greeted by a photo of [Harry](https://40.media.tumblr.com/075eb88e1d02f91d1aff3d6aa90d3c38/tumblr_nl449tOCPB1tomj4lo1_500.jpg).

He had caught Harry off guard and took it when they decided to go to the movies at eleven, them getting home around three in the morning.

He quickly pulled up his contact list and clicked on the most recent and most dialed number.

"Hazza"

On the third ring Louis heard the deep voice.

"I was just about to call you."

"You done with your flight then?"

"Yes, 'm getting luggage right now."

Louis sighed before releasing his next sentence.

"Mum, said you can't stay here."

[Harry](https://36.media.tumblr.com/47ce76b4edcd9426cd9bacca416d5f3a/tumblr_niqtmu0TfW1s62z8ro1_500.jpg) laughed.

"Did you get the reason, dove?"

"Cause of what happened last week." He mumbled out.

"I'll call her."

Louis groaned at that even if Harry was an excellent persuader, his mum would be hard to get through.

"I already tried, she's solid on not letting you. If you did get her to say yes she would have you in the guest room, which is super super far away from mine."

"I can be quiet. You can be quiet. It will work out."

"I dunno." Louis whispered "How long until you get to hold me?"

Louis listened to the low growl Harry emitted.

"An hour at the most, dove. I'm on my way right now."

Louis lived a little in the country, away from the city and the airport, his mums godawful idea.

"Good. Can't wait to see you."

"Little dove, I'll be there soon. Let me call your mum."

"Good luck."

"I'll be fine, she's a nice woman."

"Drive safe the roads are shit right now."

"Lou, we've talked about you cursing."

" 'M sorry, it just slipped. The roads are very terrible right now."

"Better." Louis smiled at the approval.

"Love you, Harry."

"I love you, dove"

Louis pulled the phone from his ear before hanging up.

A few minutes passed with Louis just laying in bed playing around with google earth.

Who knew South Africa can look similar to California?

As Louis was exploring the North Pole, he heard his mums phone ring.

He continued to listen as she answered with a sweet "Hello Harry."

Louis eavesdropped to the very very long drawn out conversation until it ended.

He lost track of time, but guessing it went on for about half an hour.

He was waiting for Harry to text him some sort of conformation that he will be staying with the one loved he loved most.

Finally his phone beeped and it was Harry with a message that read.

"I will be seeing you tonight. xx."

Louis smiled and quickly typed back a reply.

"I honestly can't wait."

He shut off his phone threw it to his bed. The phone getting lost in the mess of the large comforter.

Louis almost ran down to the kitchen and ripped the fridge door open, grabbing the plate of molasses cookies and setting them on counter.

He made them earlier for Harry, they were Harrys favorite kind.

Sure Louis knew Harry might've liked a pile of kale more than cookies.

But Louis likes these cookies too, so he will make them than rather buy that expensive pile of green.

Louis took notes like these.

He knew Harry preferred water over soda, boots over sneakers, and he enjoyed romantic comedy's more than Louis' favorite, horror.

It was things like those that Louis was sure to take notes of.

*

Louis woke up from his short nap to the sound of Jay laughing along with a deeper laugh too.

Louis blinked tiredly for a short second before tugging his blanket off and bolting down the stairs.

Harry was here.

Sitting on the couch.

Wearing a stupid stupid hat and talking- no, laughing with his mum.

His mum who really didn't like or approve Harry.

He must have told her one of his shit jokes.

That is the only reason she would be laughing.

It could be a fake laugh too.

Of course it would be a fake laugh.

She basically invented those.

Louis practically sprinted over to Harry and tackled him while knocking off that fedora.

Louis was ecstatic, burrowing himself into Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis small waist.

Louis tangled his finger into Harrys hair, letting his head rest where Harrys neck met his collarbone.

"I missed you." Louis whispered into Harrys neck.

"I missed you more."

Their short embrace was interrupted by Jay obnoxiously clearing her throat.

Louis lifted his head and gave her a icy glare.

And god, if looks could kill she would have dropped dead.

"Well, now that Louis here." Jay said keeping eye contact with Harry. "I want you both aware of my new rule."

Louis groaned.

"Now that i'm aware you have mated my underage son."

"Mum! 'M eighteen in two months." Louis cut in.

"Louis." Both Harry and Jay scolding the omega in sync.

Jay started again.

"You have mated him correct?" She asked Harry.

Of course he had, she was just making sure though.

"I have." Harry answered.

Jay nodded her head.

"I have decided since the both of you are mates, Harry you will be staying in Louis' room with Louis."

Louis eyes lit up.

"As long as you two become my personal maids."

Louis rolled his eyes and moved his fringe from where it kept falling into his eyes.

"For example if I ask for something to be dusted, I want it done quickly. If I want something vacuumed, I expect you to vacuum. If I need the dishes done, you will be doing the dishes. If I need something from the store, I'll have you go get it."

Louis looked torn, Harry just nodded his head.

"I want you two to be aware that this is punishment. You are getting this punishment because you couldn't even wait until you were at least engaged to mate. I want you both to learn from this and be more responsible."

Jay looked directly into Harrys soul.

"I always always want you to use protection until your married, and I swear to god Harry you will always respect him and his needs, you will treat him right. If you don't the unspeakable will occur, I can promise you that."

Jay was dead serious, Harry was too.

"Jay, I promise you, nothing imperfect will ever happen to him while he is in my arms. I will protect him with my life and love him till the end of time. I will need you to trust both of us with every decision we make. I will always make sure he is comfortable and safe with me. He will never feel unloved or unwanted."

Louis watched and listened to them talk as if he wasn't in the room, when he actually was sitting on Harry's lap and laying his head on his chest.

Jay smiled before clapping her hands together once then she moved to stand.

Harry gently slid Louis off his lap then stood across from Jay, a smile on his face too.

Jay opened her arms and wrapped them around the alpha.

"Welcome to the family, Harry."

"Thank you, Jay. Thank you."

*

"Harry, c'mon I wanna play." Louis whined as he watched Harry collapse on his bed.

Louis grabbed the two [black](http://www.gucci.com/images/ecommerce/styles_new/201503/web_doublehero/368778_KWT5N_1060_001_web_doublehero_new_theme.png) suitcases at Harrys feet and threw them by his closet.

"Louis those were expensive. Fucking Gucci."

"Sorry, but you know I don't care all that much."

Louis crawled onto Harry who spread out on his bed.

They fit like a puzzle.

Louis at his side with Harrys hand hanging loosely around his shoulder.

"Lou, we are just gonna lay here for the rest of day."

"No, no Hazza, we gotta do something today."

"We are, it is called laying down, enjoying each others silence. It's nice."

"No, its not when there is so much to do!"

Louis starting to wiggle, Harry only tightening his grip.

"And what were you thinking of doing?"

"I was thinking we would do a thing."

"What thing, specifically worded please."

"Well."

Harry notices the blush that appears on Louis' cheeks.

"Spit it out, Lou."

"It's been a long long time since we've, you know." He mumbled into Harrys chest.

"Words, Lou."

"I want your knot."

A smirk spread over Harry's face.

"Oh, you do?"

"Of course, I do. I need you to fill me up and make me feel good. Make me moan and whimper. Put your hand over my mouth so mum doesn't hear. Need you in me, now."

A growl escaped from Harry and Louis could feel him harden.

Louis smiled, lust coating his eyes as Harry flipped them so he was lying under the alpha.

Harry was hovering over Louis, Harrys legs between Louis'.

Harry forcefully attached his mouth to Louis' in a rough manner, teeth clashing and tongues occasionally meeting.

"Gonna have to be quick, Lou. Jay said she would have dinner ready soon."

Harry snarled his larges hands rubbing over Louis' things then trailing to massage his bum.

"Uh huh." Louis moaned out as Harry sucked on his neck.

Harry pulled back admiring the dark red hickey he caused, before his hands moved from Louis' bum, going to the front of his jeans instead.

Harry quickly removed his own black skinnies then pulled down Louis' light blue ones.

Louis sat up and pulled at the hem of Harrys button up with one hand while the other traveled behind Harrys neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

Their lips met.

Harrys tongue soon asking for permission against Louis' lips.

 Louis granting it then feeling as their tongues battled for dominance, Harrys winning in the end. 

Louis pulled back when he ran out of air.

He briskly unbuttons Harrys shirt and slipped it off his broad shoulders.

Harry almost tore Louis striped t-shirt with how fast he lifted it over the omegas head.

Harry lowered his head down and dragged his lips all over Louis' chest, from time to time teasingly grazing over his sensitive nipples.

Louis let high pitched moans fall from his lips each time Harrys tongue licked at the pink buds.

This continued a few minutes longer until Louis started begging Harry.

"No, no more Harry." Louis whined pulling at the curls. "Want you in me."

Harry lifted his head taking pleasure in the glistening nipples before him. He gave a wet kiss to Louis' tan tummy before slipping off Louis' [briefs](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=3214969).

Harry threw the briefs to the floor before giving a kiss to Louis' stiff tip.

Louis gasping in response.

Neither of them payed attention to the soft knock as the bedroom door opened and Jay screamed.

"Fucking again you two! The fucking spaghetti is ready. Jesus fucking christ."

She spat before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Louis chuckled and blushed then chucked a pillow at Harry who was resting his head on Louis tummy, blush coating Harrys cheeks too.

"I've gotta get a lock on that door." 

Louis groaned, rubbing his hands on his face.

"Well my mum ruined the mood. Shall we eat then?" Louis whispered lifting his hips slightly trying to shift Harry.

Harry rolled off of Louis and picked up their clothes, setting them on the bed.

"I think it's time for us to wear our pajamas." Harry said unzipping his suitcase.

Louis scoffed from where he was laying.

"One: It's like six thirty. Two: You have nothing on at night and I'm usually in one of your shirts."

Harry pulled out matching plaid silk [pajamas](http://s3.amazonaws.com/bundlr-app-production/clips/object_urls/original/52895783732a463eb30000ca/His-Hers-Matching-Couples-Luxury-Silk-Pajamas-Sleepwear-Sets-for-Men-Women_5576_1.jpg?1384732968).

"Now we do!" Harry said with a smile, showing Louis the pajamas and setting them on the bed next to Louis.

"This one is yours," Harry said pointing to the pinkish one. "Should fit you, was the smallest size I could find."

"Ew, Harry." Louis groaned looking at the pajamas with disgust. "Plaid, really? Wasn't there polkadots or something else?"

"There was, but feel the plaid. 'S really nice right?" Harry said rubbing the silk. "The polkadots weren't as silky."

Louis hesitant at first, but now full on petting the silk. "Yeah, the feel is really really nice. Where were you when you got these?"

"Canada." Louis looked at him in shock and surprise. "Yeah, I know right. But I was looking for more pants, cause you ripped my other ones right before I left" Louis smiled at the memory of extremely quick bathroom sex in the airport, it was amazing Harry was on time for his flight. "and then I saw these in a window and I ended up buying 'em. They didn't have your size in these," Harry pointed to the tanner ones. "but they had mine, so I got those for me, and you'd look cuter in the pink ones anyways so I got you those." Harry finished shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you, Hazza."

Louis pulled Harry to him for another kiss.

"Your welcome, dove." 

Louis smiled before kissing Harry again.

They quickly slipped on the pajamas, Harry admired the way Louis' ass looked in the silk bottoms for a minute or two while Louis was buttoning his shirt and Harrys. Then they walked out of Louis' bedroom and down the stairs then into the kitchen being met with the smell of pasta and a glare from Jay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey. How was everyones New Year? I went to my aunts with my mom and my sister and my mom had some of my aunts weed so she ended up giving me and my sister some Champagne, it was strawberry flavored pretty nice righttttt? Yeah so it was fun and my family is kinda ya know just off their rocker for the most part but yeah it was cool! So yes before i posted this chapter i said we would be having christmas on new years and like i tottally failed but I'm proud of like two of these, Jay is my fav mom. so yas. Ummm sorry this took forever to post i've been working on something else along the lines of SUMMER CAMP FIC ahhh I'm really excited about it and i like it so far its just like not ready at all yet so you lovely people will have to wait a little bit. This is the end of "Christmas and Chill." Im a little sad cause christmas is my favorite holiday so I'm like just dont want it to end, it's ok though cause there is a new christmas near and more presents so I'm chill with it. THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND THE HITS like wowowow thats a lot to me and I'm so so so so glad about the numbers i love them i love you guys and you are all amaZAYN. I want you all to have a wonderful day even if you have school on monday like myself. honestly I'm gonna cry cause I've enjoyed this break way too much and having to go back make me want to run away. but i just have to keep telling myself "its for my future and if i get through it ill be fine" but thats probably not true and thats ok i can be a stripper if it comes to that. JK but maybe. ANywasy the Kendall and Harry what the righteous fuck is that about, and then who saw louis those few nights ago where he didn't look healthy at all and fucking harry go and help your husband please you just can't let him get like that its not okay. a little bit of me broke after seeing how pale louis looked i even had my mom examine the photos and she thinks they got into a fight so harrys acting out with kendall and louis going out I'm like mom harrys gaey so no. but i just want lou to feel better after that it just maybe he drank to much and just totally got wasted or something is going on no one knows all i can do is just hope he will be oke. Love you Louis! Then back to this chapter the LAST chapter I hope you liked it i mean i thought it turned out ok I was gonna write a whole smutttyt part but i just got awkward cause that is just me tonight eheheh but i laughed at the idea of jay walking in on them again so i just put it in. i dont know i hope you enjoyed these short stories and I need to say i have like little little little knowledge about the alpha/omega/beta stuff just the knowledge of the fics I've read that have that in them i guess but i haven't read a lot soo i hope it made sense where it needed too maybe it did but it totally could have gone somewhere else and is just everywhere so ya know but i mean i tried and couldn't not do it cause i put it in the tags one late night so its here. hmmmm hope you like and i hope you have a good day. and be aware SUMMER CAMP FIC COMING SOON WITH 21 OLD HARRY AND 19 OLD LOUIS kkkkkkkkk love you all and thank you again your all fabulous. xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi, happy birthday my little teeny tiny babi I hope Harry gives it too you good. ha. I'm like racing against time to get these done cause me being bitch me thought about making there one shots today during lunch and now I'm like e fuck I hope I can do it. yes I skipped the smut for the most part cause I haven't had like any practice writing it but I've more than is humanly healthy, whatever tho. I'll try to put some in sometime right now i dont know. I was going to have harry go all dark and actually fuck louis with a candy cane and then i was like lous pregnant no. so yea. btw every one shot will be different like louis probs won't be pregnant in the next one, but heads up bottom louis is my religion so probs gonna be only bottom lou if there is any sexual activites involved. just gonna make all of arianas songs exetremly dirty why don't i. K but yeah thats that I mean its shit but fuck more is to come. And Electric Feel i don't wanna talk about. Ive something written but I'm not happy with it. Im sorry ill work on it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS! pls let harry tweet him or some shit. pls. Stay tuned, xxxxx


End file.
